Common carriers, such as passenger airlines, bus lines, and train lines, frequently convey substantial numbers of passengers simultaneously. In many instances, there is a desire to increase the number of seats within a given space to optimize the number of passengers being transported at any given time. By increasing the number of passenger seats in the space, the amount of space available for each passenger is diminished. The amount of available space is most noticeable by a passenger in the area between the passenger's knees and the passenger seat located forward of that passenger.
In order to provide as much room as possible for the passenger's knees in the diminished space, some passenger seats have been modified so that the seat backs do not recline. The reclining seat back has traditionally impeded into the passenger's knee space because seat backs traditionally pivot near the bottom seat cushion (as indicated by reference number 94 in FIG. 7). While this option may ensure that the passenger's knee space is preserved, the passenger's reclining comfort has been sacrificed. Thus, it is desirable to provide a passenger seat assembly that allows for provides as much space as possible for a passenger's knees, while still allowing the passenger some reclining comfort.